A Wolfy Christmas
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Join the gang for Christmas tree decorating, caroling, eggnog, and a surprise visit! Tensions are high, secrets are kept, and romance is in the air. Join everyone at the McCall house and see what happens! Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Stiles, Derek, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Peter, Melissa


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

Teen Wolf

Drama/Romance

Characters: Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Stiles, Derek, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Peter, Melissa

A Wolfy Christmas

Scott and Allison sat in the kitchen as they listened to the voices of Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Boyd, and Lydia drift out of the living room. His mom drifted between rooms, beside herself that there was nothing for her to do. Scott squeezed Allison's hand and smiled at her.

"I think we should go in there. It's been calm too long. Someone's planning something more than likely," Allison whispered.

"Heard that!" Erica called from the other room.

"It'll happen if he doesn't shut up," Scott heard Isaac mutter.

"I don't see you providing any conversation," Stiles protested.

"We would if you would shut up," Derek muttered.

"Come on," Allison said and pulled Scott into the living room.

The Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. Lydia and Erica were working on putting the lights on. Derek had a hand full of tangled ornament hooks, trying to get a few loose. Isaac lounged on the couch, picking the songs. Stiles was telling Boy and Jackson something. Boyd looked half asleep and Jackson wasn't even listening.

Scott watched Allison go over to the tree and help Lydia. She set to work on untangling the lights as well. Scott glanced at Derek whenever he threw the hooks onto the ground with a growl. He looked away, trying not to laugh as he sat down on the floor next to Jackson.

"Problem, Derek?" Jackson asked.

"I give up on those things," Derek muttered. "Just use paper clips or something."

"But those are perfectly good hooks!" Scott's mom protested as she drifted back in. she sat on the couch next to Isaac and picked up where Derek left off.

Scott shook his head and looked around. They had all survived another Christmas. He found it weird they were at his house, decorating of all things, but he knew he should be glad. They were all still alive for the time with their biggest concern being getting the tree decorated.

"This is weird," Jackson muttered. "Of all things, a bunch of freaks are here."

"It's Christmas, Jackson," Scott told him.

"Your point?" Jackson asked. Scott didn't look at him.

"Don't be a mood killer, Jackson," Isaac told him.

"Killer?" Lydia asked.

"It's a joke, Lydia," Isaac replied. Jackson shifted slightly beside Scott. Isaac's eyes slid over to him. "Right, Jackson?" The room was overcome with an eerie silence. Jackson was shooting daggers at Isaac.

"Um, Derek, how about handing me that string of popcorn?" Allison asked, trying to change the conversation topic.

"A word, Jackson?" Erica asked. "Now? Outside?"

x.x.x

Jackson pulled his hoodie closer to him as he walked with Erica. As much as he wanted to forget what he did, he couldn't. Someone or something was always there to remind him about it. From someone saying something to him seeing something. He couldn't escape it.

"You need to forgive and forget," Erica said finally, the snow sticking to her black coat. "You need to forgive yourself because you were being controlled. You were being used; you had no power over the guy! You need to forget because it's in the past and you didn't have control over yourself."

"And why are you telling me this?" Jackson asked.

"Because you need to hear it," Erica replied. She pulled him to a stop. "Honestly, Jackson, if you're expecting to get pity as a Christmas gift from everyone, you're wrong. Not one person in there is going to pity you."

"I don't want pity," Jackson growled.

"Down boy, I was just saying that—"

"What a nice night for a walk, wouldn't you say?" someone asked. Jackson knew that voice. He slowly turned to find Peter Hale standing there. He was so close Jackson could see every red vein in his eyes.

"And you are?" Erica asked impatiently. Peter Hale cocked his head to the side like he didn't see her.

"Miss . . . Erica," he said slowly. He cruelly smiled at her and then turned to Jackson. "Merry Christmas." Jackson watched as Peter started down the street.

"Freak," Erica muttered. Jackson didn't say anything as Peter Hale disappeared.

x.x.x

Derek looked up as someone rang the doorbell. Scott's mom went to answer it. Derek's eyes slid over to Scott. He wore the same expression. Jackson and Erica hadn't come back yet, but they would ring the doorbell. That left two options: it was an Argent or someone they didn't want to think about.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall," a familiar voice said. Derek's head snapped up and Scott jumped to his feet.

"Is that . . .," Allison whispered. Peter Hale appeared in the entryway.

"What a lovely home you have, Mrs. McCall," Peter said as he looked at everyone. Derek clenched his jaw. "I must say that I miss the holidays with my family." As he spoke, he looked directly at Derek. "It just hasn't been the same since then." Derek averted his gaze.

"It's you," Lydia hissed. Everyone's eyes snapped to her. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's Christmas? It's a happy time and you, sire, are not a happy person!" Derek bit back his laughter and saw the others trying to resist laughing, too. Peter just smiled at her.

"Lovely to see you again, Lydia," he said. She gave him her snotty smile. Derek heard the front door open and Erica and Jackson appeared in the doorway behind Peter.

"It's the freak," Erica hissed to Jackson. Jackson looked away.

"So, who wants hot chocolate?" Scott's mom reappeared.

x.x.x

Scott paced on the back porch, Derek sat on the swing and Stiles leaned against the railing. Scott couldn't belie the nerve Peter Hale had. He shivered as he heard Peter's voice start to sing Christmas carols off key.

"Guys, it's Christmas. Can we go one night of getting along? You can go back to the hating thing later," Stiles said. Derek gave him a look and Scott kept pacing. "Guess not."

x.x.x

"I'm not singing Christmas carols," Jackson told Lydia.

"Just this once, Jackson? Please?" Lydia asked. "It's Christmas Eve!"

"And that is not my idea of a jolly good time."

"Go caroling or stay with Peter," Derek hissed as he shrugged on his coat. Everyone stood at the door, looking at Jackson expectantly. Jackson sighed.

"Alright, fine," he said, defeated. Lydia squealed with happiness as they filed out the door.

"So, wolf guy, do you have a good singing voice?" Erica asked as she and Derek drifted towards the back. He rolled his eyes. "I bet you do."

"I don't sing. I only came to get away from Peter."

"So that's your excuse?"

"Know any better ones?"

"You want to spend time with me," she replied confidently. Derek snorted and tried to cover it by coughing. She slapped his arm with a smile. "Don't worry, I like Boyd anyways." _Good_, Derek thought.

"Derek looks so thrilled," Isaac told Boyd. He glanced at the two behind them. "Oh, crap, sorry. I forgot you had a thing for her." Boyd shoved Isaac.

"I do not!" he protested. Isaac arched an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little?"

"A little?" Isaac questioned. Boyd sighed.

"Alright, I like her a lot."

"First step to the road of recovery is admitting you have a problem, my friend," Isaac replied. Boyd remained silent. He didn't have a comeback.

x.x.x

"More eggnog?" Melissa asked Peter.

"No thank you. I'm alright for now," he replied. "Such a lovely home you have."

"Thank you," Melissa said, wondering why he said that twice.

Peter was a weird man, she had decided. He was polite, that was for sure. But, yet, there was something about him that made her worry. Maybe it had been just the way the kids had reacted to him. He creeped her out.

But, it was the holiday season. She would be lenient.

"Wouldn't you say?" Peter had been speaking the entire time.

"Sorry?" Melissa asked, moving around the living room and trying to fix the mess Scott's friends had made. Peter smiled grimly.

"The kids are lucky to be able to come here," Peter replied.

"Uh huh," Melissa said.

x.x.x

"We're terrible," Lydia groaned.

"On the Brightside, though, we helped that one lady find her teeth," Stiles said as they walked a bit away from the others. Lydia gave him a look.

"Most of them slammed the doors in our faces," she replied bluntly.

"Most, not all," Stiles pointed out.

The next thing he knew, Lydia had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't a peck on the cheek or lips; it was a sweet and soft kiss.

She pulled away and hurried to catch up with the others, leaving Stiles alone there. He stared after her in awe. His feet were rooted to the ground. He took it all in because this was one Christmas he didn't want to forget.

"I always thought Christmas miracles were bull," he murmured to himself before jogging after the others.

It had turned out to be a good Christmas—minus Peter and the fact he was hitting on Scott's mom.


End file.
